Of Fairies and Ponies: The Revenge of Tirac
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: *CANCELLED* Tirac, the long thought of as dead ruler of Midnight Castle, has reappeared. Can Timmy, Trixie, and the Mane Six stop him and put an end to his plans for good? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**CAUTION TO NEW READERS: This is the second story in the "Of Fairies and Ponies" series. Be sure to take a look at the the first story before continuing with this one. You have been warned!  
><strong>

**(Author's Note 1: This is it! This is what you have waited for! The sequel to "Of Fairies and Ponies!" Enjoy everyone...or should I say "everypony"? Oh whatever...)**

* * *

><p>"Of Fairies and Ponies 2"<p>

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-One-<p>

Three fillies are sitting in a huge library. One was a yellow earth pony with a red mane with a bow on her head. The second was a purple and pink maned unicorn. The last one was a tiny-winged, purple maned Pegasus. They are Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, better known as "The Cutie Mark Crusaders."

In front of the crusaders was an old book. Out of nowhere, a white hoof opens the book. "Let us begin..." said a female voice. The voice began to tell the Crusaders a story from the book.

* * *

><p><em>Long ago, before the pony tribes united to create Equestria, there lived a gem making Moochic and his assistant. The gem maker had finished working on two crystals which he called "The Gem of Light" and "The Gem of Hope." The assistant was jealous at the magnificent work his master created. In his spite, the assistant took the Gem of Hope. But in his naïve act, he and the Gem of Hope became corrupted. The assistant transformed into the evil creature known as Tirac. With the gem in his possession, he began to conquer the Pony Lands. The gem maker fled into the forest, never to be heard from again.<em>

_Years passed, and Tirac the Conquerer began his ultimate plan: the Eternal Nighttime. With his army of dragons, he would capture four ponies and use the Gem of Darkness to transform them into his mindless charioteers, then halt the planet's rotation, causing eternal darkness, but at the same time, a Pegasus came across a mysterious creature in the forest: a human girl named Megan along with the Moochic and his faithful pet rabbit. The Moochic gave the crystal to the girl, feeling that there was something special about her._

_The girl teamed up with the Pegasus, along with another Pegasus, two earth ponies, and two unicorns, and set out on a quest to Tirac's castle. When they reached the castle, Tirac's plan was almost complete. He was about to set his plan into motion when Megan used the Gem of Light to create a powerful rainbow that knocked Tirac down into the gorge below. After the defeat of the evil Tirac, the Pony Lands continued with their strained peace, and the legends faded out of existance._

* * *

><p>This is an ancient tale from Pre-Equestrian times, but little did everypony know that somewhere far beyond the borders of Equestria, in the mountainous Gargoyle Kingdom, two gargoyles were flying over the ruins of Midnight Castle, Tirac's old fortress. One of the gargoyles noticed a dark purple glow and went down to check it out. When the gargoyles reached within 1000 feet of the glow, a purple explosion erupted. In the epicenter of the explosion was the shadow of what appeared to be a horned centaur.<p>

"Oh no, not him!" said the first gargoyle. He then turned to his fellow gargoyle next to him. "Head back to the castle at once!" "But what about you, Prince Scorpan?" asked the other gargoyle. "I must speak with Princess Celestia. She has to know that Tirac has returned," replied the gargoyle prince. As the two gargoyles flew off in different directions, the explosion dissapated, revealing the grey coated, redskinned horned centaur that was Tirac. The conquerer chuckled evilly, "Free at last!"

* * *

><p>-Intro Cut-<p>

A stage is set with a stool and a microphone. A limelight shines down onto the stool as Timmy places a boombox onto it.

_**Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands...**_

The song is interrupted when a blast of magic destroys the boombox. Then, a larger boombox is placed onto the stool.

_**My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Aaaaahhh...)**_

The boombox magically turns into a frog. As it hops away, another boombox appears out of nowhere.

_**It flips your lid when you're the kid with Fairly Odd...**_

Another boombox crushes the one on the stool.

_**I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony), until you all shared this magic with me.**_

The second boombox turns into a pig. Just then, Timmy appears behind a curtain, holding a glowing wand in his hand. On the opposite side of the stage, Twilight Sparkle appears with horn aglow. Both fire their magic blasts onto the backdrop, which creates a sign saying "Of Fairies and Ponies 2." The boy and the unicorn smile at each other before the sign drops on top of them, revealing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof riding on Princess Celestia's back, followed by the story subtitle: "The Revenge of Tirac," which shows a depiction of Timmy, Trixie, and the Mane Six facing off against Tirac.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter One Character Mini-bios-<br>**

**Tirac: A conquering overlord that wields the Crystal of Darkness. The main villain in the very first "My Little Pony" cartoon, "The Escape from Midnight Castle."  
><strong>

**The Moochic: A tiny hermit that lives in the forests with his pet rabbit. He appeared in "The Escape from Midnight Castle."**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note 2: Okay, this story will include a few characters and references from the G1 series, including Megan and the Pitch Bible ponies. That's all for today, see you next time! Don't forget to read and review this story! -Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Kellen: Okay, one chapter down...many to go._

_*Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poof in*_

_Cosmo: Hey Kellen!_

_Kellen: Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? What are you doing here?_

_Cosmo: Well, we're here for two reasons..._

_Kellen: And they are?_

_Wanda: Well...Amie hasn't talked to us often since she and Lawton started KNS..._

_Poof: Poof-poof! (It's true!) *nods in agreement*_

_Kellen: And the second reason?_

_Cosmo: Well, we noticed you had a review about the three of us not being used that often, so we've decided to stick with you for the time being._

_Kellen: Okay, just don't wreck anything...right, Cosmo?_

_Cosmo: I won't...these power-supressing bracelets I've got on prevent me from doing anything stupid with my magic. Of course, having an increase in intelligence isn't so bad of a trade-off..._

_Kellen: Well then, care to do the honours?_

_Cosmo: Absoultely! K.C. Ellison owns neither "The Fairly Oddparents" nor "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."_

_Kellen: Great job!_

* * *

><p>"Of Fairies and Ponies 2"<p>

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Two-<p>

Meanwhile, in a world not so different from Equestria, a young ten-year-old boy was walking along the sidewalks of his hometown. A trio of pink, green, and purple birds were right behind him, following his every move. To most townspeople, this boy would be just an average kid and would be looked upon as such. To these birds, however, they saw this boy as a son...and a hero. "Why," you may ask? Because this boy is Timmy Turner, and the three birds that were following him are actually his fairy godfamily: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

Six months earlier, Timmy and his fairies were wisked away to Equestria during a trip to the forest. Along for the ride was a girl named Trixie Tang, a popular girl from Timmy's school who acts like a princess to everyone around her, but is a total nerd once you get to know her. The four of them were tasked by Princesses Celestia and Luna to take down Luna's evil counterpart: Nightmare Moon. Now approaching summer, Timmy was now out of school and heading to Trixie's mansion for a moment with one of his closest friends. All the while, he was still thinking of their adventures in Equestria.

* * *

><p>At the mansion, Trixie was playing a video game on her high-end high definition television when she heard someone knock on her door. "<em>Rats!<em>" she grumbled as she opened the door. The butler was standing outside. "Excuse me, miss; you are wanted personally at the front door," he said. "Very well," said Trixie. She went downstairs and went to the front door. Timmy was outside the mansion, carrying Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in their standby disguise: a trio of goldfish in a glass bowl.

"Timmy! Nice to see you!" said Trixie.

"Nice to see you too, Trixie," replied Timmy.

The two kids went upstairs and into Trixie's room, just as Timmy's fairies came out of the fishbowl. Cosmo was looking at his wrists, which had a couple of green bracelets on them.

"So tell me again why do I have to wear these bracelets again?" asked Cosmo.

"They're meant to supress your magic power after what happened the last time you waved your wand," said Trixie. What had happened was Trixie wanted to get a more lively hairstyle, but instead of a new do, Cosmo turned her hair into a bunch of tentacles!

"Oh yeah..." said Cosmo.

"Not only that, but all that magic power inside you was clouding up your head!" added Wanda.

"You're right, honey; it almost makes me feel like I was back when we first became Timmy's godparents!" Cosmo said with a grin on his face.

"And Poof seems to like you with the bracelets on, too!" added Timmy while he noticed Poof cuddling his father's arms.

Just then, from out of nowhere, a huge flash of light appeared and then dissappeared in a flash! A scroll then dropped down onto the floor where the flash had occurred.

"What was that?" asked Trixie.

Timmy went towards the scroll and picked it up.

"Hey! It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Timmy said as he looked at the affixed seal on the scroll.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Cosmo.

Timmy opened the scroll up and began reading.

"Dear Timmy and Trixie, please come to Canterlot Castle as soon as possible. I have some urgent business to tell you both. Sincerely, Princess Celestia of Equestria. P.S.: Do you still have that key I gave you?"

"Key?" asked Wanda.

Timmy showed everyone the key that Princess Celestia gave him before they returned to their world. "Celestia said to use this key on any door whenever you want to go to Equestria," he said.

"Well we can't keep the Princess waiting, let's go to Equestria!" shouted Trixie.

Timmy went to a door and a keyhole magically appeared. He then used the key to open the door, where the was a portal on the other side.

"After you, Trixie," Timmy said.

"Thank you," replied Trixie just before she entered the vortex, followed by Timmy and his fairies. A few seconds later, the portal dissappeared and the closed door reappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Two Character Mini-bios-<strong>

**Cosmo and Wanda: Timmy's fairy godparents. He considers them to be more like his real mom and dad than his own parents! They appeared in the very first "Fairly Oddparents" cartoon.**

**Poof: Cosmo and Wanda's son. Even though he's just a baby fairy, don't let his cuteness fool you! His magic is extremely potent! Poof first appeared in the "Fairly Oddparents" cartoon, "Fairly Oddbaby."**

* * *

><p><em>Kellen: So guys? What did you think of this chapter?<em>

_Cosmo: Amazing!_

_Wanda: Great job!_

_Poof: Poof-poof. (I liked it.)_

_Kellen: Thanks. And to anyone (or anypony) reading this: be sure to leave a comment!_

_Cosmo: See you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Of Fairies and Ponies 2"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Three-<p>

Timmy, his fairies, and Trixie all came out of the portal as a herd of ponies. Timmy was a pink unicorn, Trixie was a purple Pegasus, and the fairies became three tiny Breezies in their respective eye colors. On each of their flanks were special symbols called "cutie marks." Timmy's mark was a pair of wands crossed in an "X" formation. Trixie's was a pair of wings: one white with a black spot and one black with a white spot. Wanda's mark was a single magic wand. Cosmo's mark was an array of stars, and Poof's was a pink cloud of smoke. Timmy then got up on his back legs and raised his front ones up in celebration.

"Whoo-hoo! We made it!" Timmy said.

"Heh, even though it's our second time to Equestria, I still think it's kinda odd that we're still able to move these front hooves like we still have hands," said Trixie while she was flexing one of her front hooves.

"Relax, Trixie! This is a cartoon!" Wanda said.

"Yeah, the rules of logic don't apply to cartoons! Watch this!" Cosmo added. His antennae glowed brightly as an anvil dropped onto Wanda, flattening her. After the giant hunk of metal vanished, he picked up his wife of countless millenia and then squeezed her crushed body several times. After using Wanda as a makeshift accordion for a few minutes, she regained her normal figure.

"I don't know if getting crushed, then made into an instrument was such a good idea, but it did prove my point," said Wanda, who was still dazed after the incident.

"I'm sorry do that to you, honey." Cosmo said glumly.

"I forgive you, Cosmo." Wanda replied.

"Still, that was so funny, even Pinkie Pie would start laughing!" added Trixie.

Upon hearing the name "Pinkie Pie," Timmy thought of all the good times the five of them had with Twilight Sparkle and her best friends.

"Hey guys, why don't we stop by Ponyville before we head to Canterlot? Besides, we haven't seen Twilight and her friends in over six months!" asked Timmy.

"Timmy's right guys, we should meet them again," added Trixie.

"I don't see why not," replied Cosmo.

"I wish the five of us were in Ponyville!" Timmy wished.

Cosmo's, Wanda's, and even Poof's antennae glowed before all five of them were transported to the tiny town of Ponyville.

* * *

><p>In Ponyville, a pink pony was trotting down one of the streets, happily humming a tune as she went along.<p>

"_Come on everypony! Smile, smile, smile..._" Pinkie Pie, the pink pony sang.

Just then, right in front of the pink earth filly, poofed in Timmy, Trixie, and his fairies. Pinkie clapped in excitement.

"Wow! That was awesome, you guys! Do that again!" she shouted gleefully.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie..." said Timmy.

"Hey, Timmy! I wanted to give you this cupcake on your birthday, but your weren't there to come and get it! So...Happy Belated Birthday, Timmy!" Pinkie continued.

"Uh...thanks," Timmy said as he took and ate the cupcake.

"So, where are Twilight and the others?" asked Trixie.

"Oh, there hanging out at Sugarcube Corner! Let's go! You're gonna love the twins!" Pinkie said.

"Twins? You have twins?" Cosmo asked.

"No, silly filly! I'm talking about are Pound and Pumpkin: Mr. and Mrs. Cake's twins! I love to babysit them!" Pinkie replied.

"Well I hope you do a better job at babysitting them than Timmy's babysitter," said Wanda.

"Yeah, you'd never act so vicious around children unlike that evil witch!" added Trixie.

-x-x-x-

Unbeknownst to the group, back in Dimmsdale, an evil, ginger-haired babysitter was "taking care" of one of her charges, when suddenly, she let out a big sneeze. The babysitter thought nothing of it and continued her work.

-x-x-x-

Back in Ponyville, Timmy and his friends had arrived at Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle said, when she noticed Timmy and his friends behind her. "Oh! Timmy and Trixie! I'm so glad to meet you two again!"

"Hey! Don't forget us!" said Cosmo.

"Sorry. It's nice to meet you three as well," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Don't mention it," replied Wanda, who then looked around to find Poof missing. "Hey! Where's Poof?" she asked. Just then, she heard the sound of several baby giggles from the next room.

In the next room, Timmy and others found Poof playing with a baby unicorn and Pegasus.

"Aww, isn't that the most precious thing ever?" asked a white unicorn named Rarity. Next to Rarity was a tiny purple dragon named Spike.

"It shoure is," replied a orange farm pony named Applejack.

"It seems that Pound and Pumpkin Cake like playing with Poof!" said a yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy.

"Well, of course they would! Babies like to interact with other babies!" said a blue Pegasus who was currently reading a book.

"There you are, Poof! Mommy was worried about you!" said Wanda.

"Poof-poof!" cried the little purple Breezie.

"Hey, who are these cute, little muffins?" asked Trixie.

"This here's the Cake's twins: the lil' unicorn is Pumpkin Cake, and the lil' Pegasus is Pound Cake!" stated Applejack.

Timmy noticed a picture of the Cake family hanging on the wall. "So, if they're a Pegasus and an Unicorn, how come their parents are regular earth ponies?" he asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake have unicorn and Pegasi in their genepools, and these two got the proverbial luck of the draw," replied Fluttershy.

Timmy and Trixie were amazed when they looked at Fluttershy, as if she was almost a different pony than the timid little filly they saw six months ago.

"Umm...why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"Nevermind," said Timmy.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to meet Princess Celestia at Canterlot Castle?" asked Trixie.

"Yeah, you're right!" said Wanda.

"Hey, you guys wanna come along with us?" asked Timmy.

The ponies and dragon all agreed, except for one...

"I can't; I just gotta finish this '_Daring Do_' book!" said Rainbow Dash, who was still reading the same book.

"Come on, Dash! This is Princess Celestia we're talking about!" said Spike.

"Oh, alright!" scoffed Rainbow Dash, and put the book down. Everyone then gathered around Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Hold it! Let's take this around the back; don't want the twins to be included in this wish!" said Pinkie Pie. They all went down to the back of Sugarcube Corner. "Perfect!" she added.

"I wish we were at Canterlot Castle!" Timmy wished.

Cosmo's, Wanda's, and even Poof's antennae glowed as the 12 of them poofed towards Canterlot Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Three Mini-bios-<strong>

**Pinkie Pie: A pink earth pony that loves to party! As the embodiment of the Element of Laughter, she loves it whenever she makes ponies laugh. Pinkie Pie appeared in the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" episode, "The Mare on the Moon."**

**Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia's prized protégée. Her skills in magic surpasses most unicorns in Equestria! Twilight Sparkle also appeared in "The Mare on the Moon."**

* * *

><p><em>Kellen: Well, now that this chapter is done, time for some real action. (Logs on to the "Pokémon Trading Card Game Online.")<em>

_Cosmo: Hey, Kellen! What are you doing on the computer?_

_Kellen: Playing the online Pokémon Trading Card Game._

_Cosmo: Sounds like fun._

_Wanda: Cosmo! It's your turn to change Poof's diaper._

_Cosmo: Coming, dear!_

_Kellen: Well, while Cosmo's changing Poof's diaper, I guess I'll end things off here. Please read and review everyone! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Of Fairies and Ponies 2"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Four-<p>

Celestia, co-princess of Equestria, was busy waiting the arrival of Timmy and Trixie at Canterlot Castle. She was just about to eat a slice out of a large cake that was prepared for her when a huge cloud of smoke covered the throne room.

"Smoke in the room! Get the princess out of here!" cried one of Princess Celestia's honour guards.

"Hold on a moment," said Celestia as the smoke dissapated, revealing Timmy and the others.

"Greetings, Princess Celestia!" said Timmy.

"Hello, Timmy! I've been expecting you, and I see you went ahead and brought Twilight and here friends here as well!" said Celestia.

"Uh, Princess Celestia...there's a piece of cake right beside you..." said Twilight.

Princess Celestia looked at everyone with an awkward grin. A while ago, the princess was caught stuffing her face with cake, which was then published in the Ponyville School newspaper: the "Foal Free Press."

"Umm...does anypony want some cake?" she asked.

Timmy and his friends didn't partake in the princess' cake...except for one. Wanda was about to take off towards the cake, when Cosmo stopped her.

"But it's _chocolate _cake!" whined Wanda.

"One slice, and that's it!" said Cosmo.

Wanda squealed in delight and took a slice.

"Wanda, that is NOT a slice! Give me that cake!" Cosmo shouted.

Wanda let out an intimidating roar.

"Now, honey...we both know you need to cut down on the choco...wait, what are you doing with that knife? WANDA? THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING! NO!" Cosmo said before a huge struggle ensued.

-x-x-x-

"You'll have to forgive my wife, princess," said Cosmo, who was covered in scratches next to his wife, whose face was covered in icing. "She's goes beserk whenever she sees any chocolate," he added.

"You should've know better than to go between a pony and their sweets!" said Pinkie Pie.

"That's okay, Cosmo. My nephew keeps saying that I should act more like a royal, but I think a true royal should act like their subjects," replied Celestia.

"So I guess you _are_ just like us after all!" said Trixie.

"Before we get totally off-topic, why did you ask Trixie and I to come see you?" Timmy asked Celestia.

"Oh, I was just about to get to that. You can come in now!" Celestia said.

From a side door, a tall brown furred creature with bat wings came walking out.

"I'd like you all to meet Prince Scorpan of the Mountain Gargoyle Kingdom," said Celestia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Scorpan of the Mountain Gargoyles," said Scorpan.

Just then the gargoyle prince spotted Spike the Dragon.

"A dragon? It is a dragon! First one I've seen up close!" continued Scorpan.

"Hi, Scorpan! My name's Spike, and I'm a dragon!" said the little purple dragon.

"Wait, did you say that 'Spike' was your name? That's strange, because I think I heard that name somewhere before..." Scorpan said.

"Scorpan here just informed me of some very important news that he'd like you share with you, isn't that right?" asked Celestia.

"Right," said Scorpan. "About one week ago, I was flying around the ruins of Midnight Castle when I noticed this pillar of darkness shooting up out of it. I went in closer to check it out when I noticed this creature at the epicenter. It was then did I realize that this creature was none other than Tirac the Conqueror!"

"Tirac the Conqueror? Who's that?" asked Trixie.

"An evil, almost demonic creature who, like Nightmare Moon, almost plunged the world into eternal night some 2000 years ago," said Celestia.

"According to legend, he had a weapon called the 'Crystal of Darkness,' which he used to turn anyone into grotesque monsters!" said Scorpan.

"So, how do we stop this Tirac feller?" asked Applejack.

"The only way to stop Tirac is to use the Crystal of Darkness's counterpart: the Crystal of Light; but there is a problem..." said Celestia.

"What's that, Princess Celestia?" asked Twilight.

"The Crystal of Light was destroyed 1200 years ago, thanks to Discord..." replied Celestia.

* * *

><p><em>When Discord first attacked Equestria long ago, I used the Crystal of Light to destroy him, but alas, it had no effect on him. With the most powerful weapon unable to destroy him, I had no other option: I had to surrender to the draconequus. In an act of dominance, he took the crystal from my possession and shattered it into six pieces. Little did Discord knew that those six shards still had some of its former power still in them. So I took the shards to the Dragon Lands, where the shards were reforged as the Elements of Harmony that Luna and I used to turn Discord to stone.<em>

* * *

><p>"So the six Elements of Harmony were once one Crystal of Light?" asked Rarity.<p>

Celestia nodded in response to Rarity's question.

"Well we may not have the actual Crystal to defeat Tirac, but the Elements are all we've got!" said Timmy.

"So what you ponies say we go on another adventure to save Equestria? Are you with me?" asked Trixie.

"Aww Yeah!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Umm...okay, I guess," whispered Fluttershy.

"I'm all up for it," said Rarity.

"Hey, don't start this party without me!" cheered Pinkie Pie.

"As long as my friends are with me, we can do anything!" said Twilight.

"Ya'll don't forget about me!" said Applejack.

"Woah, you're going to need someone that knows the way. I'm going to!" said Scorpan.

"If Rarity's going, then I'm going to!" said Spike.

"Thanks, everypony! Now let's move out!" shouted Timmy.

"Good luck, my little ponies!" said Celestia just as the team left the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Four Character Mini-Bios-<strong>

**Scorpan: A gargoyle prince that lives in the faraway mountains. Does he somehow have a connection with Spike? Scorpan is a spirtual successor to the one from the "My Little Pony" cartoon, "Rescue from Midnight Castle."**

**Spike: A dragon that was hatched and raised amongst ponies. Though his most notable job is being Twilight Sparkle's assistant, his favorite pastime is collecting gems with his girlfriend: Rarity. Although there are many dragons named Spike throughout the history of "My Little Pony," this one appeared in the "Friendship is Magic" episode, "The Mare in the Moon."**

* * *

><p><em>Cosmo: Please read and review, everyone!<em>

_Kellen: ...And go, St. Louis Cardinals! Let's go and win another championship!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kellen: Well, another season of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is in the record books!_

_Cosmo: Oh man! It was incredible! At first I thought that it would just be some girly wedding episode, but boy was I wrong..._

_Wanda: Totally! But I wonder if that Queen Chrysalis and the changelings will ever return? I mean, she wasn't completely defeated like Nightmare Moon and Discord were._

_Kellen: Well we'll just have to wait until season three comes out sometime this fall. Until then, here's another chapter of "Of Fairies and Ponies 2"!_

* * *

><p>"Of Fairies and Ponies 2"<p>

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Five-<p>

Timmy and his friends arrived along the shores of the Equestrian Sea aided by the gargoyle prince Scorpan.

"The Gargoyle Mountains are just ahead," he said, then added, "but first, we have to cross the Equestrian Sea."

"There's just one problem: there's no boat, and only seven of us can fly across," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Well if there's no boat, then we'll get one!" said Timmy.

"How exactly will we do that?" asked Scorpan.

"Simple," replied Timmy. He then turned to his fairy god family. "I wish I had a steamboat!" he cried.

The three breezies' antennae glowed as an old-timey steamboat appeared in front of them on the waterfront.

"Hey, nice job guys," said Timmy.

"You're welcome," replied Wanda.

"You should see the size of this poop deck," added Cosmo before he and Pinkie Pie starting giggling at the mention of the word "poop deck."

"That's so funny, I forgot to laugh..." muttered Spike as they all went aboard the ship.

* * *

><p>The steamboat went up and running, with Timmy at the wheel and Spike manning the boilers. Meanwhile, the rest of the ponies were relaxing as if they were all on a cruise. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were out looking at the open sea when they heard a noise coming from below the ship.<p>

"Shoo-be-doo!"

"What was that noise?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I dunno, but ah think it came from jus' alongside th' ship!" asked Applejack.

The two of them looked down from the railing of the ship and discovered the cause of the noise: alongside the boat, a school of what looked like seahorses, with the exception of their heads being ponylike, were singing and swimming across the sea.

"Guys! Come quick!" Twilight called out.

Timmy asked his fairies to look over the ship as he left to meet everyone on the side of the deck where Twilight and Applejack were.

"Oh, they are so cute!" squealed Fluttershy.

"What kind of fish are they?" asked Trixie.

"I think they're called seaponies," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Seaponies? Ah thought those things were just from stories Granny Smith told me before Ah went ta sleep," added Applejack.

"What kind of stories, Applejack?" asked Timmy.

"They were tales 'bout mah great-ancestor Applejack from the Valley o' Dreams," replied Applejack.

"Wait, your great-ancestor is named Applejack?" asked Rarity.

"Shure is! Th' name 'Applejack' has been part of the Smith family fer generations!" said Applejack.

* * *

><p><em>Mah great-ancestor Applejack was an apple farmer from th' Valley of Dreams. She was a strong filly, but she couldn't take one step forward without fallin' over... One day, she was walkin' along a river when she tripped over her own hooves an' fell into th' water. Luckily, a school o' seaponies came by and saved 'er from drownin'!<em>

* * *

><p>"So, if it wasn't fer th' seaponies helpin' mah great-ancestor, Ah wouldn't be here!" she added.<p>

"That's a wonderful story, Applejack," said Scorpan.

"Yeah, a great story, but it's nothing compared to Daring Do's adventures," scoffed Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, since when did you get into reading?" asked Trixie. "Didn't you say that it was only something eggheads do?" she added.

"Well...you know me, I just love to spread my wings..." stammered Rainbow Dash.

"You hurt your wings again, didn't you?" Timmy asked.

"Well at least it was from a stunt instead of an Ursa Major," replied Dash.

"But, that's nothing compared to what Fluttershy went through while you two were gone," said Spike.

"Yeah, she turned a complete 180° after she went to see Iron Will!" chirped Pinkie Pie.

"Um...I'd rather forget about Iron Will's training; I was such a monster." muttered Fluttershy.

"But you did stand up for yourself against that big blue minotaur," said Rarity.

"Yes..." continued Fluttershy.

"And you helped me and the other Pegasi gather water to Cloudsdale, even though you thought you weren't a good-enough flyer!" added Dash.

"I guess so..." said Fluttershy.

"You see what happens when you believe in yourself, Fluttershy?" said Trixie.

"Just keeping thinking about that in your head, and you can accomplish anything!" added Timmy.

"You're right...You're RIGHT!" shouted Fluttershy.

"LAND HO!" Cosmo's voice came out on the ship's PA system, which caused the butter yellow Pegasus to cower in fear.

"We've got a long way to go..." Timmy sighed as they docked along the shores along the path to the mountains.

-To Be Continued...-

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Five Character Mini-bios-<strong>

**Seapony: Shoo-be-doo! Shoo-shoo-be-doo! These cute, little species of fish with pony-like figures help any creature that are in danger of drowning. Not only that, but they also love to sing! The seaponies appeared in the "My Little Pony" pilot, "Rescue at Midnight Castle.**

**Princess Celestia: A very magical and very kind pony that is in charge with the raising and lowering of the sun. She rules the Co-Principality of Equestria alongside her younger sister, Princess Luna. Princess Celestia is a recurring character in the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" series since its very first episode.**

* * *

><p><em>Kellen: Well guys, it's May. Do you know what that means?<em>

_Cosmo: School is almost over?_

_Kellen: Yep! And...I'VE GOT THE ENTIRE SUMMER TO DO WHAT I CAN LEGALLY WANT!_

_Wanda: Kellen, you should keep it down! Poof is sleeping!_

_Kellen: Oops! Sorry Wanda. By the way, Timmy and Trixie sent me this clip from their YouTube account..._

-x-x-x-

_*Timmy and Trixie are playing "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" against a team online. Timmy is playing as Fox McCloud, and Trixie is playing as Captain Falcon.*_

_Timmy: You just...ah! Up Smash!_

_*Fox counters the opponents' attack, knocking one of them out.*_

_Timmy: Happy Feet! Wombo Combo!_

_Trixie: That's not Falco!_

_Timmy: That's not Falco!_

_*Both Fox and Falcon gang up on the other opponent, knocking the character out, and ending the match.*_

_Timmy: Oh...oh...oh...**OH!** **WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WOMBO COMBO!**_

_Trixie: Wow!_

_Timmy: Oh, my weenie feels so funny!_

_Trixie: Timmy's weenie feels funny! We both feel a bit funny!_

-x-x-x-

_Kellen: Well, what did you guys think?_

_Cosmo: Send it to everyone you know!_

_Wanda: It's okay..._

_Kellen: Thanks for your input. Speaking of input, please give me yours about what you thought about this chapter by reading and reviewing it! See you soon, everyone!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Of Fairies and Ponies 2: The Revenge of Tirac"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Six-<p>

The group all got out of the steamship and began walking along a rugged, mountainous pass.

"What is this place?" asked Twilight.

"This is Midnight Pass, the only way to the castle from the mountains," replied Scorpan. Just then, the group heard a deep voice echoing throughout the range.

"Here to crash my homecoming party, ponies?"

Timmy and his friends all looked up at the sky when they saw a chariot driven by four winged dragonoid creatures. Six more of those creatures were also flying around the skies near the chariot. At the reins was a greyish blue centaur.

"DRAGONS!" screamed Fluttershy who cowered behind Rainbow Dash.

"Spoken like an Element of Harmony," muttered Timmy.

"TIRAC!" shouted Scorpan.

"So that's Tirac?" said Cosmo?

"He doesn't look so scary..." added Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, didn't you listen to what Scorpan said? He has the power to turn ponies into mindless slaves!" said Trixie.

"Trixie's right, we're not dealing with somepony like Nightmare Moon," said Cosmo.

"It's as if we're facing the Devil himself!" added Wanda.

"Poof...poof..." whimpered the little baby breezie.

"My, my...how long has it been since I saw all six of you together...Firefly...Twilight Wish...Surprise...Posey...Sparkler...and, of course, Applejack," said Tirac.

"Huh? What's wrong with him? He only got one of our names right!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Perhaps since Tirac has just came back after being dead for over two millenia, he thinks that were some other ponies," replied Rarity.

"And I see that you've brought some new friends along with you! Excellent; even MORE ponies to turn into my mindless servants!" said Tirac.

"Demon or not, he still needs to be taken care of!" said Timmy to his friends.

"Rainbow Dash, can you distract those dragons while Twilight calls upon the Elements?" asked Trixie.

"In my sleep!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. The cyan Pegasus flew up to the army of dragons, where she began to taunt them.

"Hey Strata-dorks! Your mother was a salamander, and your father smelled of poison joke! Betcha can't catch me!" she said. The stratadons fell for the female Pegasus' taunt and flew off in chase of her.

* * *

><p>As Rainbow Dash was leading the dragons on a wild goose chase, Twilight Sparkle began focusing on her magic power. "<em>I never tried this before, but I hope this works!<em>" she thought as the magic coursed through her lavender horn. All of a sudden, five necklaces and a tiara appeared in front of the unicorn.

"Impressive skill, unicorn; but those amulets won't save you after my stratadons deal with you all!" shouted Tirac.

"Don't bother; I already took care of them!" replied Rainbow Dash just as she flew back to her friends.

"Impossible! How could one pastel-colored Pegasus defeat six of my men?" the bluish-grey centaur asked.

"They don't call me 'The Fastest Flyer in Equestria' for nothing!" bragged Rainbow Dash.

"Hmph...you may have won this battle, ponies!" said Tirac. "But this war shall end in MY favor!" he continued before flying back to the castle, unaware that the ponies were following him along the path.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Tirac had returned to his fortress. As soon as he sat upon his throne, two monstrous looking servants came out to see their master.<p>

"Greetings, your maliciousness," said one of the servants. "Did you take care of those intruders?" asked another.

"Not yet," replied Tirac.

"What? But, sire, what if those ponies show up at out gates?" asked the first servant.

Tirac smirked evilly and as he grabbed a black pouch that was lying on a table next to him, he said, "Let them come. Soon they shall see their doom."

* * *

><p>The ponies had chased Tirac all the way to Midnight Castle when out of nowhere, something blocked Spike and Scorpan from the rest of the group.<p>

"What in tarnation?" asked Applejack.

Twilight put a hoof in front of her and touched whatever it was blocking the way. "A barrier, and from the looks of it, we're trapped inside of it," she said.

"It appears that it's going to be just the eleven of us that's going to take Tirac down," said Cosmo.

"But, we can't just leave Spike and Scorpan!" Fluttershy cried.

"Don't worry about us, everypony," said Scorpan. "I'll head back to Canterlot to inform the Princess."

"Rarity, please be safe," added Spike.

Scorpan grabbed the little dragon and flew back towards the ship while the remaining ponies headed inside the castle.

* * *

><p>The inside of the castle was just as creepy as it looked on the inside. There was moss and cobwebs all over the place. The ponies were getting a very strange feeling about the place.<p>

"Something's off...there should be a bunch of guards coming to attack us, but I haven't seen anyone," said Trixie.

"It's as if Tirac's luring us into a trap!" added Wanda.

"Hehehehe...how very astute!" said Tirac as he came out of the darkness of the castle.

"Surrender yourself, Tirac!" shouted Twilight.

"I don't believe you are in any position to tell me to stand down!" said Tirac as he held out the pouch from his neck. "Behold, the Crystal of Darkness! The key to your destruction!"

Before he could unleash the crystal's power, the six Elements began to glow.

"Alright!" said Timmy.

Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack gathered together as a rainbow began to form out of the Elements.

"This rainbow...why does it look so...familiar?" shouted Tirac in shock.

Twilight's eyes opened and glowed as the rainbow collided with the horned centaur. Within moments, the rainbow subsided, but somethin was amiss. Tirac was still standing with not a single scratch on him!

"What! The Elements didn't work?" asked Twilight.

"Now I remember that rainbow; it was the same rainbow that came from the Crystal of Light! However, it seems that it was not as strong as the one that took me down long ago...such a pity!" said Tirac.

"Twilight, give the Elements to Trixie and me! Maybe that will destroy Tirac!" shouted Timmy.

"That won't happen!" shouted Tirac as he unleashed the Crystal's power to form a dark rainbow.

Timmy used the Elements of Magic, Kindness, and Laughter while Trixie used Loyalty, Generosity, and Honesty to create a second rainbow to counter the darker one. The two rainbows collided to form a giant sphere which engulfed the entire castle.

* * *

><p>Inside the vortex, Timmy and the others were holding on for dear life.<p>

"No matter what happens everypony, I'm glad to have called you my friends," said Twilight.

That was the last thing everypony heard before they were sucked into a white light.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a desert on the outskirts of a city, there were eight humans lying unconsious on the sandy ground, along with three fairies. However, one of the humans, a boy with a pink hat was slowly getting up.<p>

* * *

><p>-To Be Continued...-<p>

**-Character Bios-**

Fluttershy: A timid yellow Pegasus that loves animals. As the Element of Kindness, she nurses sick and /or hurt animals back to health. Fluttershy appeared in the "Friendship is Magic" pilot.

Rainbow Dash: A blue Pegasus that dreams to become a member of the Wonderbolts one day. As the Element of Loyalty, she never gives up on her friends. Rainbow Dash also appeared in the "Friendship is Magic" pilot.

* * *

><p><em>Wanda: Kellen? Where are you?<em>

_*Kellen is sleeping on top of his laptop. Wanda pulls out a air horn and blows it near Kellen's ear.*_

_Kellen: Jeez, Wanda! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?_

_Wanda: Sorry, Kellen. I was just trying to wake you up._

_Cosmo: You haven't done much on this story..._

_Kellen: I've been brainstorming, that's why it took me so long to finish this chapter. Anyways, read and review everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

Of Fairies and Ponies II

by K.C. Ellison

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my aching head..." Timmy said as he opened his eyes, looking out towards a familiar city. "Wait a second, that's Dimmsdale! That means we're back home!" But that wasn't all that Timmy discovered. He looked down to discover that not only was he back in his dimension, he was human again.<p>

"Wait, if I'm human, then that means..." he turned around to see not only Trixie and his fairies, but Twilight and the others as well...as humans. "Oh boy. Guys!"

Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof got up the moment Timmy had shouted for them.

"Timmy, you're okay!" cried Wanda.

"And you're human again; are we back home?" asked Trixie.

"Definitely, I can tell were back in Dimmsdale."

"But what happened to Twilight and the others?" asked Cosmo.

"Poof! (Look!)" said Poof as he pointed his stubby little hand at six brightly dressed humans; one of which, a mostly purple-haired girl wearing a purple sweater vest and blue jeans, was starting to regain consciousness.

"Ugh, what in Tartarus just happened?" the girl said.

"Twilight Sparkle? Is that you?" asked Trixie.

"Trixie? I'm so glad to see you! You look a bit...different." said Twilight.

"Speak for yourself!" replied Timmy.

"What are you talking about; I'm..." Twilight stopped the moment she saw her arm. Instead of a purple hoof, there was a yellowish appendage with five smaller appendages attached to it. She stared intently for a few seconds before...

"**WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON!**"

Twilight's loud yell brought the attention of her friends.

"Twilight? What...What happened to you? Ahh! What happened to me!" asked Rarity, who was wearing a white business dress.

"I don't know; last thing I know, we were facing Tirac, and know this!" Twilight said.

"But that not what's important," said Rainbow Dash, wearing a blue track suit with white shorts, "MY WINGS ARE MISSING!"

"Now darling, Twilight's and my horn are gone, but you don't see us freaking out," replied Rarity.

"Well what about that time Discord took your horns away?" countered Rainbow.

"This is different from that time, Rainbow Dash. We've changed into some new form that we don't even know about!" said Twilight.

"I don't mind if my wings are gone; I don't use them that much..." said Fluttershy, who was wearing a yellow sundress.

"Yeah, Dashie! Applejack and I don't even have wings or horns, and we don't need them as if our lives depeneded on it!" said Pinkie Pie, wearing an all pink outfit.

"Well MY wings are my life! Without them, I'll never be part of the Wonderbolts! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Rainbow Dash said in full freakout mode.

"Now sugahcube, there's no need ta cry over spilled milk 'cause ya lost yer wings!" said Applejack, still with her prized hat, but along with an orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

* * *

><p>After Rainbow Dash got out of her funk about her wings, Twilight was checking her surroundings.<p>

"Where are we, anyway?" she asked.

"I guess this is your first time on Earth, right?" asked Timmy. Twilight gave the small boy a nod.

"Well, we'd be happy to show you all around," added Trixie.

"Cosmo, Wanda, if you would please be so kind..." Timmy asked his fairies. The trio raised their wands, and with a small poof, a small book appeared in Twilight's hands.

"How to Act Like a Human: Human Customs for Non-Terrestrials?" Twilight said as she read the book's title.

"This book will teach how to blend in with humans; imagine what would happen if you told someone you were from a magical world full of ponies?" asked Wanda.

"Most likely they would have you committed to a psychiatric hospital." added Cosmo.

"Yeesh, I don't want that to happen!" said Twilight.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Timmy and the others were walking alongside a street in Dimmsdale.<p>

"What was that all about? These bodies, and these clothes,and look at the Elements; they've lost their power!" said Rarity as she pointed at the Elements of Harmony, which were now silver in colour and accented each with a dingy black gem.

"I have no idea." asked Twilight, still looking at the book.

"So...is this what you normally look like, Timmy and Trixie?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yep, this is the real us!" said Timmy.

"Pretty cool, huh?" added Trixie.

"Nah, I expected you two to be 20% cooler." said Rainbow Dash as she walked nonchalantly passed them.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie picked up a familiar scent and ran towards an ice cream stand, where two identically looking red-haired men, save for one sporting a mustache, were making sundaes.

"Well, lookie here, John! A customer!" said the first man.

"It sure is, Jim! Doesn't it look good, little girl?" John asked Pinkie Pie.

"Wow! What is it?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Why it's none other than 'Jim & John's Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme!'" said Jim.

"So delicious, that everyone in the entire world would line up just for a single taste!" added John.

"C'mon Pinkie Pie!" said Timmy.

"Chocolate chip sundae...supreme!" said Pinkie as she was smacking her lips.

"Enjoy it kid; satisfaction's guaranteed! If you don't like it, you get your money back!" said Jim and John.

"Ohh...I LOVE it!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>After Pinkie and the others each got a sundae, paid courtesy of Trixie, Twilight and her friends were figuring out where they were going to stay while they were here.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back, Trixie?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"No, Pinkie. Besides, after eating hay and flowers when we were in Ponyville, it would be great to eat human food again." said Trixie.

"Say Timmy, where are we going to stay while we're stuck here?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I would let you sleep at my house, but I'm not sure that, despite their stupidity, my mom and dad would let SIX complete strangers stay in their house. So I guess you all can stay with Cosmo and Wanda." said Timmy.

"And were do they sleep?" asked Applejack.

"In a castle inside a fishbowl." said Cosmo.

"A FISHBOWL? We are NOT sleeping in a fishbowl! I mean, how would we all fit?" snapped Rarity.

"Relax, you remember Dr. Time-turner Whooves' TARDIS? Our castle works on the same principal: small on the outside, big on the inside!" Wanda said.

"Well, that's a relief." said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>-To Be Continued-<p>

_Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: Please read and review, everyone!_

(Author's Note: The clothes that the human Mane Six are wearing are based off trinityyinyang's humanizations of the Mane Six. Be sure to check out his deviantART page, cause he draws really great My Little Pony art!)


	8. Chapter 8

"Of Fairies and Ponies II"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Eight-<p>

Meanwhile, high above the skies of Dimmsdale, is Anti-Fairy World. This realm is filled with thousands of blue-skinned and bat-winged beings. They are the titular "Anti-Fairies." Unlike the actual fairies, who use their magic to grant the wishes of miserable children, anti-fairies use their magic to cause misery and bad luck to everyone. At this moment, the head anti-fairy was going over plans to destroy Fairy World, when a small, cuboid anti-fairy came burst through the door.

"Father! Father!" cried the small anti-fairy.

"Foop! Can't you see I am busy?" shouted the leader, Anti-Cosmo.

"But father, you should see this!" said Foop.

Anti-Cosmo turned his attention to the computer screen in front of him which had the image of Timmy Turner on it.

"So what about my archenemy?" he asked his son.

"Not that; look at whom he's with!" insisted Foop. He zoomed out to show Timmy with seven females.

"Wait...Beatrix? But I thought she wanted nothing to do with Timothy?" said Anti-Cosmo.

Foop facepalmed. "Not HER! The OTHER females! Don't they look unusual to you, father?"

"Besides the weird hair colors? Not really." said Anti-Cosmo.

Just then, a third anti-fairy came in the room. It was Anti-Wanda, the wife of Anti-Cosmo.

"Hey! I know those girls!" she said.

"Really? How do know _you_ know them?" asked Foop.

"Easy! Watch this!" said Anti-Wanda.

She then used the computer to display a video.

_Big adventure!_

_Tons of fun!_

_A beautiful heart!_

_Faithful and strong!_

_Sharing kindness, it's an easy feat_

_and magic makes it all complete!_

_Yeah! My Little Pony!_

_Do you know you are my very best friend?_

"Okay...what in the name of magic did I just saw?" asked Anti-Cosmo.

"Twilight Sparkle and her pony friends from Equestria! I knew I recognized them somewhere!" chuckled Anti-Wanda.

"I can't believe she watches that stupid show!" whispered Foop.

"What was that, honey?"Anti-Wanda said while holding a Derpy Hooves figure.

"Nothing, mother!" Poof replied quickly.

"Hmm, if I could capture Timothy's new friends, I could use their magical powers to take over Fairy World! For what better way to fight cute with cute!" chortled Anti-Cosmo.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Timmy was talking to an old man while the rest of his friends were close by. After chatting with the old man, he went back to his friends.<p>

"Well, what did he say?" asked Twilight.

"He said that he didn't know anything about the Elements of Harmony..." replied Timmy.

The ponies-turned-humans felt dejected that they were stuck in this dimension forever.

"...but he did say that there's a temple close by that had symbols just like them." he added.

"Awesome! Let's go!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Hold it, Rainbow Dash. The man also told me that you need a tablet to get into the temple. Luckily, he had the tablet on him." Timmy continued, holding up a grey tablet with a familiar sun emblem.

"Princess Celestia's cutie mark!" said Rarity.

"That's nice, but can we go now!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, we can go." said Trixie.

* * *

><p>The gang had arrived inside the temple that the man told them about.<p>

"I'm scared! What if there are temple guards lurking about?" cried Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. You've got your friends here to keep you company!" said Timmy.

"Hey look, that door is glowing!" Pinkie Pie said as she pointed at a door with the same mark as the sun tablet.

"Pinkie Pie's right, you guys! Let's git-er-done!" said Applejack.

Timmy gave the key to Rainbow Dash just before the door opened.

* * *

><p>The group mysteriously reappeared back in the streets of Dimmsdale.<p>

"Huh? How did we get back here?" asked Rarity.

"I don't know, but something's right..." said Trixie.

"Hey! There's a signpost in the middle of the road!" said Cosmo.

"_Welcome to your first challenge! But first things first, there's a tablet fragment at the end of this area. Get it, and you'll all leave. Here's the catch: only one of you can get it; there rest have to stay behind this post._" Wanda read the sign.

"I'll go first," said Trixie.

"Wait Trixie! This might be a trap!" said Twilight.

"If it means getting you all back home, then it's a chance I'll have to take." said Trixie as she got into a runners' stance.

"Here we...GO!" she yelled as she walked off.

* * *

><p>About three hours after she started, Trixie was almost exhausted.<p>

"I'm just about there and my feet are killing me! Oh, if only if there was a way for me to go faster!" Trixie panted.

As luck would have it, a giant machine came up behind Trixie.

"Me and my big mouth!" Trixie yelled as she ran for her life.

The robot chased Trixie all the way across a cut stone bridge when she saw a large wall with a small opening underneath. She knew she had her chance and decided to take it. At full sprint, she ducked down and slid all the way through the opening. The robot, still chasing her, couldn't stop and crashed into the wall.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" Trixie said. She looked up and saw something that looked like half of a tablet. "That must be the fragment..." she said before grabbing it. The instant she touched it, Trixie and the others were outside the temple again.

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the place where they started, it was already nighttime.<p>

"Great! All that for a broken tablet piece." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, something's wrong with Jim and John!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

The gang looked at the twin vendors, who were acting differently then they were earlier this morning.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" cried John.

"Hey, cheer up you guys!" said Pinkie Pie.

"How about you two have some ice cream?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't wan't some stupid ice cream!" barked Jim, who then flung the dessert out of Fluttershy's hands. Just before the ice cream fell onto the ground, something grabbed the dessert.

"Fluttershy, my only friend! It's so nice to see you!" the creature, who appeared to be like a chimera, said while holding the ice cream with his left hand, which was more like an eagle's taloned claw, and placed back into the holder.

"Nice to see you too, Discord." replied Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Cosmo: Hey, I thought you were going to save Discord until the third story!<p>

Kellen: Sorry, but there isn't going to be a third story. After this story, I'm done with "Of Fairies and Ponies." Besides, after last weeks episode, having Discord as the central villain wouldn't be right. You understand, Cosmo?

Wanda: Oh well... Please read and review, everyone!


End file.
